


A Bed for Lovers

by tessdebelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellsweetella prompted: Escort!Belle, Client!Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed for Lovers

Rumplestiltskin was… Agitated.

He wasn’t a man of course. No, he wasn’t even close. He had odd, scaled skin and his magic, and even his voice distinguished himself from being a mortal. But, even if he wasn’t, there were human-like qualities to him. One of which was needs. Like humans, he needed some kind of food, although magic often provided him with sustenance, he couldn’t go with nothing. Drinks, the same. But one need could not be filled with magic; carnal desires. No matter what he claimed, Rumplestiltskin was very much a man in that department. A man who could get aroused at times with women and even his thoughts, and had nothing but his own hand for it, a hand that was scaled with claws and made him feel more lonely than he would have liked to admit. 

He wished that those kind of needs didn’t happen so often, but his mind was depraved, he was a monster and his thoughts often strayed. He had memories of the Dark Ones before him- creatures who had raped innocent maids, taken them over tables to the sound of their screams, images that were simultaneously horrid and terribly arousing. He wouldn’t rape- that was too far for him, but he needed more than just his hand. Touching himself, his own cock, disgusted him- seeing any part of himself made him sick, and that particular part had been undesirable to every woman in his life. He was unsatisfied and in need.

It was one night in desperation that he went out into town, after a particularly vivid dream of a pretty brunette, chained onto a bed waiting to be ravished, that he threw on a heavy cloak so as to not be spotted, and went to find if there were any women offering their services. He didn’t want to be seen- all he needed was a quick fuck, at least that was what Rumplestiltskin told himself. He wanted emotion, love was the thing he needed, but slamming into a woman he hardly knew would take the pain away, for a short time at least. It was dark when he got there, which was good. No one would see the scaled features underneath his hood. He walked through the streets, looking for a signal, a sign of some kind that would tell him where a woman offering her body would be found. He didn’t want a brothel- he wanted a woman private, who wouldn’t tell anyone of him, of his strange coloring or who he was.

He found such a woman through rumors in the local pubs- a girl, Belle. They said she was pretty- a brunette, with creamy pale skin and the bluest eyes. Petite. They said she had gotten caught up in the work for having little money- she had been a Lord’s daughter, but had ran away to avoid a horrible arranged marriage, and ended up needing to sell herself to keep with food and shelter. He felt sorry for a woman like that, someone braver than he had been to run away rather than stay unhappily. He had heard that she stayed at a small cottage just off the road, a little ways out of town. He went down that way, making sure that no one was watching before materializing two large sacks of gold coins, far more than he had heard the woman would ask, deciding anyone who had to look on him, had to touch him, deserved more than the common price for a prostitute.

He knocked on her door, then, and waited. The cloak was still pulled heavily over his head- Rumplestiltskin didn’t want to be seen, and still didn’t know if he would take it off around this woman. He was sure it didn’t matter to her, though. He would just be another man in need of a body to fuck, nothing more. It still hurt sometimes, to know that no one would want him, but perhaps he could pretend with this Belle. 

His heart beat a bit faster than it should have as the door creaked open, revealing the woman. He hadn’t known what to expect- he had heard she was pretty, sexy, but that wasn’t beginning to describe her. Beautiful was more like it. Her eyes caught him the second he saw her- a bright shade of blue. Her skin was smooth, it looked so soft that the lightest scrape of his claws would make a mark. He liked that idea, almost. He liked this woman, he wanted her marked as his. Her lips were a perfect red, soft, rounded, the kind of lips that he wanted to bite and he wanted to see wrapped around his cock and could fuel a million fantasies. The very idea of touching this woman was already making him hard, but he didn’t want to make her touch him at the same time, he was a monster that didn’t deserve her, prostitute or not. He swallowed tightly.

“Hello?” She asked. Her voice, he liked that as well. She had a clear voice that would ring in his head forever, he was sure of that. A soft accent that he recognized as from the land of Avonlea, the delicate, punctual way she spoke. “I’m sorry, I can’t quite see you. If you’re looking for my company tonight, I’d like to see your face first.”

This was what he had been afraid of- that she would want to see him. What if this woman rejected him, what if she was disgusted? She would be, and a woman like this to be was more than he could bear, just meeting her or not. Still, if she was going to give him this tonight, he would do what this woman asked. Rumplestiltskin sighed, his hands revealed as he lifted them to the hood and pulled it off, revealing scaled features, and his disgusting, matted hair. His bronze eyes met her blue, as she surveyed him. Oddly, the look she had displayed no kind of distaste for him. He couldn’t tell so much what she thought, but it didn’t seem fear. He knew he had to speak, he should speak. “My skin, it’s… There’s no worry. I’m not diseased.” Not in the medical way, at least. “It’s only a condition. And… I would rather not… Not tell you my name.” He stuttered out. His voice had lost the high pitched sound in it while he wasn’t making a deal as the Dark One. Here he just wanted to be a man looking for a woman to be with for the night, no fame, nothing. He would have liked to hear his name on her lips, though.

She nodded softly. “Is there nothing I can call you?” She asked him, peering into his odd eyes in a way that made him feel like she was looking past them, down to his soul.

“Rum. Call me Rum.” He breathed, unsure of himself. That wasn’t his entire name, but it was still something, something that made him feel less monstrous. She smiled softly at him, and he swallowed. Did she like that? He was paying her, but somehow he still hoped to his last breath that she did. She took both his clawed hands in her own, pulling him into the cottage and sitting him down on a chair, something soft and comfortable. The room they were in was simple, but nice. There was a small fireplace, worn-down but cushioned, home-like chairs, and shelves filled with books. Off in the corner was a couch with a blanket tossed over the back. It seemed like a one-room house- that was her bed? He hated that someone like her, who was kind and beautiful, only had this much to her name, was called a whore by the men in town. She deserved better.

“Rum. I like that.” She smiled, and he did the same, she stood in front of him, and her hands came to the soft blue laced corset of her dress, undoing the laces while she spoke. “I work with prices, depending on what you want, so if you wanted to discuss that…?” She left the question out there. He wanted everything she could give, but didn’t want to be so cruel at the same time. He had told himself this was just a nothing, but now he was attached to this woman, and quickly. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and be loving and romantic, and at the same time wanted to take her eagerly against the wall while her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him inside her and telling him not to leave. He watched nervously as the corset fell to the ground, leaving her in only a thin white blouse and her thick blue skirt. 

She had asked about pricing, hadn’t she? He tried to clear his head, and took the two large bags of gold out from the deep pocket of his cloak, letting them fall at their feet. The bags fell with a heavy thud, the gold coins spilling out onto her stone floors. Belle gasped as the money landed around her feet, and it was clear to him that she had never been offered this much for her services. The gold was worthless to him- he could make it, he didn’t need more gold, but to her, this was an entire year’s worth of hooking and more, enough to get herself out of this line of work.

Belle dipped down to the floor, on her knees, picking up a coin to find that it was real gold. She looked up at him in confusion and astonishment. “W-what would you have me do?” She asked, cautiously. Smart girl. She wouldn’t say yes to what he wanted just for the money, no matter the cost. She wasn’t some silly girl in need of trinkets, of material possessions.

He didn’t really know what he wanted. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Rumplestiltskin wanted this woman to be loving, to hold him, to be able to think someone loved him. He wanted to caress every inch of her curves and worship her and feel like he had done something right. He had spent centuries believing that all the things he did were right because they were all in the name of getting back to his son, but after ruining lives and killing and being a monster, it was hard to believe any of it could possibly be right. But being a good man and loving wasn’t what she was expecting to hear, of course. And there was a part of his mind, that basic, animalistic part, that new what else he could want. He wouldn’t chain her up like the woman from his dream- no, that was too cruel. But there were other fantasies. Having her on her hands and knees before him, taking her like a wicked wanton woman, having her take him into her mouth, all things he would love to have her do. The price he had paid was more than enough to spend the night with her, have her at every request of his. Just thinking on that had his breath ragged.

“I want…” He gritted his teeth, thinking for a moment. She resumed the removal of her clothing, but now it was slower, more of a show for him than before. She undid every button of his blouse, thin white fabric he was now desperate to rip off, but Rumplestiltskin remained where he sat, claws digging into the fabric of her chair. Finally, the last button was undone and she let the blouse fall, revealing pert, pale breasts with rose-tipped nipples. Her breasts were full, lovely, not too large but the perfect size to cup in his hand. Her nipples were tight, possibly from the cold of her cottage or from his lust-filled gaze. Her belly wasn’t swollen from food, but instead was caved in. Not dangerously so, but he could tell she didn’t eat as much as she should. Her hands had moved to where her skirt clasped, buttoning at the top, and easily snapped it open, letting the fabric flutter to the ends of her silver heels. He was frozen looking at her.

She wore a garter belt of nearly sheer white lace, so soft against her skin, and thin white stockings. A sheet of lace covered her almost entirely, save for a hole in the center that showed the ties and fabric that covered her womanhood. Ribbon held the lace together to thin, white stockings with a bit of lace there as well. The entire contraption was complicated and, if you asked him, would be much easier to simply tear off with his teeth. He didn’t understand why she had it, though- if the lacey garment was meant to seduce the men who came to her, she wouldn’t need it. He had been ready to take her the second he had so much as seen her, fancy underpinnings be damned. It was like the kind of thing that came out of his depraved mind, the idea of ripping the pure white lace away from her skin with his claws and tearing into her like a madman, slamming into her in a way that left her bruised and unable to walk for days. He almost growled, her legs unbelievable long and unmarred and desperate to have them around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into his balls as he pounded into her, knees up to his shoulders and screaming his name. His tight leather pants were hidden by the cloak his wore that covered most of him, but his cock was standing erect, straining against the leathers so that it nearly hurt. He licked his lips hungrily, watching her. The woman before him bit her lip and he nearly groaned seeing her suck on the flesh, blood rushing to her bottom lip and making it swollen, full. “Whatever you have to offer.” He finished, panting. She smiled coyly at him, a smile meant more for its seduction than to be kind, but this still had her perfect blue eyes, and just made his cock twitch.

She stood before him, both of them frozen in time and unsure. Her brown curls cascaded down over her shoulders, not quite reaching to cover her perfect breasts. He wondered what her skin would taste like, if she would mind if he left marks of himself all over her to claim this perfect angel before him. What it would be like to have his head between her legs, mouth over her sex and making her come so many times that she saw stars, what it would be like to have her scream his name. She stepped towards him, and Rumplestiltskin flinched, half in fear and half in arousal. He wanted her to touch him, but was afraid that she would be disgusted. He didn’t know what to tell her, but whatever it was, she stopped. She was at his neck, fingers deftly undoing the clasp of his cloak and pulling it away from him. Rumplestiltskin had worn the simplest clothing he owned- a gold silk shirt, a dragonhide red vest, and his brown leathers and boots. He looked down as her fingers, delicate and nimble and so, so small, worked at the buttons of his vest, getting it away from him and exposing the green-gold skin of his neck. If she was going to take away all of his clothing this way, so slowing while her fingernails teased at his skin whenever she had bared a new inch, he would be coming before he could even be inside her. Oh, that was something that had his cock pulsing in desperation. In his distraction, Belle had gotten the shirt off as well, his torso uncovered. He felt unguarded, weakened without the layers, but her gaze on his chest said nothing of disgust. His hands only gripped the armrests harder as her mouth landed on his neck, sucking his skin in and biting down hard enough to draw blood. He arched on instinct towards her, grunting as she let go to draw her tongue across the mark in soothing strokes. Her hands explored her chest, finding every place that made him gasp and whimper with need, until they landed on the ties of his breeches. He hissed, her fingers just ghosting over his erection while she unlaced him. 

Once she had the ties undone, Belle left him to drop to her knees peering at him before beginning to unlace the boots he wore. With his need more and more desperate as moments went by, he used just a touch of magic to make the ties simpler, so that she had both off in seconds. He didn’t know why he wanted all of his clothing gone- he didn’t want to be scrutinized under her gaze. But he wanted every inch of her flesh pressed against him, to feel her warmth. His boots were entirely off, and Belle got to work tugging the tight fabric away from him. He stuttered to help her shuck the constraining leather away from him, glad to be freed from the tight fabric. His cock, hard and erect, bobbed against his belly, the head of him dotted with fluid. He didn’t want to look at himself, no matter what happened he still saw himself, and this part especially, as ugly and disgusting. He looked at Belle instead, whose look was as far from his own as possible. Her eyes were darkened with lust- he supposed she did her best to be turned on for this, or at least look so- and her lips parted and wet in a way that had him aching to bring his own to them, or even worse, to have them wrapped around his length and feel her warm, wet mouth around him.

Belle watched him warily before she made her next move- the thing that had been on his mind at the very moment. She reached out and wrapped her dainty little hand around the base of him, making Rumplestiltskin gasp and buck into her hand. It was so soft around him, warm and soft and squeezing just slightly. She smiled at his reaction, her other hand on his thigh and head dipping down to where her hand was, and…

“Oh, gods…” He hissed, biting down hard on his lip to keep from screaming as she took him into her mouth. He held himself back from bucking into her mouth so that he didn’t cause this beautiful, perfect woman pain while she did this to him. Rumplestiltskin watched, amazed, at the way her red lips were around his oddly colored cock, even better than the image in his head. Her eyes were closed, but she didn’t seem disgusted or wanting to retch at the way he tasted or felt. He could almost believe she wanted him there when she moaned around his length, bobbing up to his head and swirling her tongue around him.

Rumplestiltskin moaned, his hand going of his own accord to bury itself in her brown locks. Her mouth was amazing, so hot and wet and the way she hollowed her cheeks, sucking, had him thinking to himself to add more gold to the amount he had already given. She took him deep into her mouth, deep enough that the head of his cock pressed to the back of her throat. “Fuck!” He shouted, his hand fisting tight for a second in her hair before letting go, remembering that he couldn’t hurt her but reveling in the way pleasure ran through him, from his cock and spreading throughout his body and his senses singing.

Her hand that had been on his thigh came down to cradle his balls, making him hiss in pleasure. He was close, unbearably close, and the way she scraped her teeth almost torturously over him had him cursing under his breath. “Fuck… Yes… Belle…” He cursed, eyes slammed shut and head falling backward at the feeling. “Bloody fucking hell… Yes!” He shouted, his hand grasping her head roughly to try and pull her back as he came, but Belle held onto him, giving him no choice but to come in her mouth, stringy white liquids releasing down her throat. Belle caressed his thighs softly as he panted, spread out on her chair and boneless in his pleasure. Everything was blinding stars for a few moments as his orgasm faded away.

Her mouth was gone from him, but Belle still looked at him, watched him, knowing that the night wasn’t over. Rumplestiltskin still wanted desperately to be inside her, and he had given her more than enough money for a night’s worth. He waited until he was able to speak, looking up at her. “Thank you.” He whispered. She looked at him softly, almost touched that he was thanking her. Belle sat down in his lap, now, knees braced beside either of his thighs and hands landing on his chest. Rumplestiltskin was very aware that they were both entirely naked, saved for the scrap of lace that held her from him.

“You could have anything you want.” She said, watching him with her fingernail trailing on his chest. There were so many thoughts of how he could have her going through his head, but Rumplestiltskin didn’t know which he wanted. He wanted her bent over his dining room table, wanted her laid out before her like a three course meal, wanted her straddling him and gasping his name. Even though he had just come, hard, moments ago, Rumplestiltskin could feel his cock hardening once again for her, at these thoughts and at the way the white fabric was so close to him, how she pressed into him and through it he could feel that she was wet and how warm and inviting her flesh felt. His hands rested at her hips, and his cock, half-hard, was between the two of them and he could feel her cunt through the fabric. He pressed her in closer, hands digging into her hips and grinding her down to him. Belle whimpered, and he didn’t know if she was faking enjoy this or if he really was making her feel good. Their eyes met again at the feeling, and Belle’s hand curled up into his hair, bringing Rumplestiltskin down for a kiss. He hadn’t been kissed anyone since Cora, his ex-fiancée, and Belle’s were perfect. Soft lips, smooth, full, and she still tasted like his own come, something that should have made him feel sick to his stomach but only served to make him more and more wanting. Her tongue slid into his mouth easily, searching for every place that made him moan and gasp while his hands travelled all over her body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, gripping her arse firmly in his hands and being sure to feel every part of her. He panted into her mouth, and soon enough was once again hard desperate against her thigh, and she was gyrating against him in a way that had him growling like the beast he was. Rumplestiltskin’s hands attacked her delicate garters, losing every shred of sanity and almost tearing them off in his desperation, but managing to unclasp them and pull away every bit of the fabric, so that he could reach her center. 

Rumplestiltskin froze, his cock pressed to her opening and the wetness that was somehow there feeling so good, just dripping to his length. “Rum.” She hissed into his ear, and he lost himself when she did that, with just his name. Not even caring to line himself up to her, he lifted Belle up by her hips and rammed her down onto his cock, filling her with one, smooth stroke to his balls. Belle’s head fell back, mouth gasping open in pleasure as he quickly started her with a rhythm, one hand clenched tightly and digging into her hip and the other cupping her arse. He lifted her up so that only his tip rested in her, moaning at the sound the two made as he left her from her tight wet heat – fuck, how could she be so tight, she’s a fucking prostitute how could she be so tight?! – and slammed her back down onto him, cursing and moaning, repeating the motion, faster. He kept the two of them moving, fucking her hard and deep and faster, faster. She was writhing above him, and her walls were pulsing around his cock. His head dropped down, seeing where they were joined, where his hard cock entered her dripping wet pussy and his hand leaving her backside to flick above where they were joined, wanting her to come. She wasn’t just some filthy prostitute and he needed to see her come apart around his cock and screaming his name and – “RUM!” She shouted, arching her back as he felt her walls tightening around him so hard he could hardly move, gripping his cock tight. That didn’t matter, though, because he was already coming at that point, fucking desperately into her as his fluids filled her and they road out their orgasms together, before collapsing in the chair with him cradling her in his arms. 

Opening his eyes a few moments later, Rumplestiltskin realized he was still in the chair with her. He cursed himself. He had planned on nothing more than a simple encounter, that he wouldn’t care at all about any woman he took tonight, and now there he was. He sighed, sitting up more and removing her from his arms. His flaccid cock slipped out of her. She was still drowsy and really half asleep- he was glad he had fucked her well enough that she was left in this state- so he magicked his clothing back on, cloak and all, and stood in front of her. He surveyed the room, before taking all the gold he had brought and leaving it on a nearby table- adding an extra one to the pile- and turning to the corner of the room where her makeshift bed sat. He knew it was a stupid mistake on his part, but Rumplestiltskin sent a spiral of a magic to that corner of the room, dousing the couch in purple smoke and when it disappeared leaving her with a large, four-poster bed with gold bedclothes, soft pillows, and even a warm sheepskin for cold nights. Beside the gold, he wrote her a note.

_Dear Belle,_

_I chose not to stay goodbye when I left, because I don’t want to remember that all you did was simply for money. I’m lonely- it was nice to simply remember that you did that for me and at least believed that it brought you pleasure as well. You deigned to look at me without hatred and touch me without fear, and that meant so much to me. For giving me a memory of feeling cared about, I’ve left you with what I hope can repay you- a comfortable bed, a possible way to be comfortable at least in your own home, and money I hope you’ll use to your advantage. I don’t want to see you giving your body to men anymore- you’re worth more than that._

_-R_


End file.
